A new threat
by SuNaginata
Summary: This story will be updated soon.. I promise... I'm a much better writer now, and I promise to write to my best ability to entertain te masses (assuming there are any.)
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: I don't own Chrono Trigger or any of its components.  
  
Prologue  
  
All of the people of Guardia were celebrating. There was a wedding in the midst. Not just any wedding, but the wedding of Princess Nadia(everyone calls her Marle) and a boy named Crono. Everyone crowded into the church they were getting married at. Once married, Marle and Crono were to become the rulers of the kingdom of Guardia. All the people were also celebrating a victory their new rulers had accomplished. All of the people knew of their heroic act against the parasitic alien, Lavos. It was not just them, though. They had help from Lucca Ashtear, a local scientist, Ayla, a cavewoman from 65,000,000 B.C., Janus "Magus" Zeal from 12,000 B.C., a warlock who was the prince of the fallen kingdom of Zeal, Glenn from 600 A.D., who just recently reverted back to human form from a frog(he was changed into one by Magus), and Robo, a golden robot from 2300 A.D. They traveled through dimensions to stop Lavos from destroying the Earth. They thought that all the threats were gone, but a new one is just around the corner..  
  
Author's Notes: So what do you think? I hope you like it. If you don't, please don't flame me; it's my first fic. If you think it needs work just e- mail me and I'll get right on it! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 1: The wedding and the reunion

Disclaimers: I do not owneth Konami. So don't try to sue!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The wedding and the reunion  
  
The wedding was spectacular! Crono and Marle were walking down the aisle, Marle resting her head on Crono's shoulder. They got out into the street, where Marle threw the bouquet. The person who caught it though, was a surprise. She ran on all fours, punching people who were in her way. Crono and Marle immediately recognized her as Ayla. "Ayla catch! Ayla eat!" She yelled.  
  
"What is she doing here, Marle?" Crono asked his newly wedded wife.  
  
"Only God knows.." Marle replied. "This IS Ayla were talking about, Crono."  
  
"True, true."  
  
"Cronnnnnnnnno! Marrrrrllllllllle!" Ayla yelled, "You married?!"  
  
"Ayla, it's you!" Lucca said from behind her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Ayla looked concerned all of a sudden, her face filled with fear.  
  
"I come through Gate. That mean..."  
  
"Lavos."  
  
"I thinketh not, Lasses!" Said a green-haired man walking towards them.  
  
"Who you??" Ayla asked.  
  
"I'll give you a hint." The man said. "Riiiiiiiiibbbbbbbbiiiiiittttttttt!!!" He croaked as loud as he could, giving Taban and Lara the shivers.  
  
"Froggie!!" Ayla yelled, "Only you not frog!" "Glenn will be fine."Frog said.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in Porre.. A certain golden robot was looking for his friends.  
  
"Crono, Marle, Lucca? Where are you? Hmm. sensors indicate Lucca's presence in Truce City, Guardia, along with Crono, Marle, and. Ayla?!  
  
*Back at the wedding*  
  
"Lavos is dead for good, Lady Ayla. I was sent to 2305 A.D. by a gate. It was beautiful. It was a sunny day, without a cloud in the sky." Glenn said with a sigh.  
  
"Hey!" Crono and Marle were running over to them. Ayla, what are you doing here? And who's that guy?"  
  
"It is I, Frog! Only my form is not of a frog." Glenn said. "Call me Glenn, Sir Crono. Or should I say King Crono?"  
  
"Glenn and Ayla were brought here by way of the gate. However, Glenn went to the future and it was a paradise, so Lavos must be dead." Lucca said.  
  
Crono and Marle nodded. "Someone else must have reopened the gates." Lucca added.  
  
"I have an odd feeling." Marle said nervously.  
  
All of a sudden, a shadowy figure attacked Crono and chanted a mysterious spell:  
  
Nama hanoz gluki yol Make this boy fall under my control!  
  
Glenn thought he saw Crono's eyes flicker from Green to Red, to Green again. He shook off the thought. Crono got up unharmed, and lunged straight at Marle!  
  
Will Robo make it to Truce in time to help out?  
  
Will Magus ever appear in the story?  
  
Do I love leaving people at cliffhangers?(The answer to that is obvious)  
  
Find out in chapter 2: Love into Hate!  
  
Authors Notes: Hey everybody! Nothing much to say except "No flames!" R&R!! 


	3. Chapter 2: Love to Hatred

Chapter 2: Love to Hate  
  
"Ahhhh! Help Me!!" Marle yelled. "Crono, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Crono was currently jabbing and kicking his wife. Marle, however, was all but defenseless, even without her trusty Siren crossbow to help her.  
  
"Crono, I am very sorry about this." Marle said. "Ice 2!!"  
  
With that, a giant ice cube appeared and aimed itself for Crono. He dodged it quickly without even looking up.  
  
"Gah hah hah! The boy is mine. It is useless to try and save him!" The evil creature started howling with laughter. "I brought you all here.. To possess you also!  
  
"Why you want possess?" Ayla asked him.  
  
"Because I plan on World Domination. I though you all would make perfect lapdogs!" the demon laughed even harder.  
  
"Who art thou?" Glenn asked him.  
  
"I am.. Nowhere Man!" The creature said, laughing hysterically.  
  
"ROBO TACKLE!" a golden robot head-butted Nowhere Man right into Fritz's Shop, which left a huge dent in the structure.  
  
"Robo! It's really you!" Lucca yelled.  
  
"We don't have time to have a happy reunion, Lucca. Once we escape, we can have one." Robo said.  
  
"Lucca! Ayla! Marle!" a plump looking man ran over to them. It was none other than Taban.  
  
"Lucca, I brought your WonderShot! Marle, I made you a crossbow. I call it, 'The Taban Wonder Bow 4000 XL', or Wonderbow for short. And Ayla, I made you some brass knuckles. You just slip them on your hands and your punches will be much more powerful!"  
  
"Thank you!" All of the girls said together.  
  
"Go home, very dangerous." Ayla said to Taban.  
  
"Okay, good luck!" And with that, Taban ran home. No matter what our heroes and heroines did, nothing harmed Crono, who was a human shield for Nowhere Man.  
  
"Mwa hah hah hah!!!!!! You won't touch me or my bodyguard!" Nowhere Man said.  
  
"He is right." Glenn said. "We can do nothing! We must retreat!  
  
"No! What about Crono?!"  
  
"Lady Marle, I am sorry." And with that, Glenn knocked out Marle.  
  
"Let's go," Lucca yelled. "to The End of Time!"  
  
Before Nowhere Man knew what hit him, the heroes were gone.  
  
*An hour later*  
  
"I can't believe Crono would be possessed so easily." Marle thought to herself.  
  
"I mean, he tried to kill me! If he had his sword, it would have worked too."  
  
"Crono, don't worry, I'll never forget you. I, no, we will come back to help you. I Promise.. Because I love you..  
  
Marle silently sobbed as they reached Lenne Square to get to the gate.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So what do you think? There was your angst for the day! R&R! Please no flames. 


	4. Chapter 3: Something fishy with the End ...

Chapter 3: Something fishy with the End of Time!  
  
"Oh.. shit! There's something wrong!" Marle yelled as she and the others made it to The End of Time. "Let's go!"  
  
"Spekkio!!" Lucca yelled. Spekkio was currently fighting a black demon.  
  
"Lucca! Marle! Ayla! Robo! Glenn!" Spekkio yelled. "Help Gaspar!"  
  
"Marle, you and me will help Gaspar! Ayla, you, Robo, and Glenn will help Spekkio. Hurry!" Lucca yelled.  
  
"Right!" they all replied.  
  
*Meanwhile.... in the year 12,000 B.C.*  
  
"Where the hell is she? Tell me, dammit!" A familiar shadowy figure screamed at a demon he just mortally wounded.  
  
"W-Who?" The demon asked.  
  
"Schala, Schala Zeal. All my leads have pointed to you. Tell me and I'll kill you painlessly.." Magus was getting angry. And Magus is NOT someone to be trifled with when he is angry.  
  
"I don't know.' The demon said.  
  
"Liar!!" With that, Magus used Dark Bomb and killed him.  
  
"Huh?? I have a bad feeling about this. There's something wrong at the End of Time!!" Magus said.  
  
"Where is a gate??" Magus wondered. "Yes! The cave by North Cape!"  
  
*Back at the End of Time..  
  
"Delta Force!!!" Gaspar, Marle and Lucca all said together. They combined Gaspar's Lightning 2, Marle's Ice 2, and Lucca's Fire 2. The demon was wounded, but it started chanting a spell..  
  
"Dark Heal!" It yelled. It was immediately rejuvenated.  
  
"Grrr. Flare!" Lucca yelled. It had no effect on the demon who started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Hold on! I've got an idea! Gaspar, do you know any healing magic?" Marle asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" he replied.  
  
"Cast it on the monster!" Marle said. Lucca and Gaspar immediately caught on.  
  
"Cure!" both Marle and Gaspar said. The demon screamed and died.  
  
Meanwhile in Spekkio's Room..  
  
"Hallation!" Spekkio yelled, immediately weakening the monster to a thread of its life.  
  
"Spin Strike!!!" Ayla, Robo, and Glenn all yelled. Their triple tech immediately killed the monster.  
  
*Later.*  
  
"So that's what happened to Punk Head." Spekkio said. "We have to make a stand against Nowhere Man."  
  
"If you don't mind, I would like to help." The group turned around to face Magus. "I'll help you. It may lead me closer to information on Schala's whereabouts."  
  
"For our first order of business, we have to find allies to help us. The eight of us will not be able to stand up to him." Gaspar said.  
  
"Right!" They all said together.  
  
A/N: So how is it coming? I just need to come up with people to join them. The input of new chappie-poos may be a little slow because of the school week coming up.. But I will try to have the next chapter up by Tuesday for sure. Review this because I want to know if people are reading this. I thank Magic Malcolm and Misao-CG for reviewing. Keep em' coming! Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 4: Gunshots because of bald spot...

Disclaimers: I don't own Squaresoft or pineapples! Nowhere Man is mine except for the name. The name goes to the Beatles!  
  
Chapter 4: Gunshots because of bald spots  
  
"Open up in the name of Nowhere Man!" A demon yelled. "He is the new ruler of Guardia! You are the parents of a traitor by the name of Lucca. Come out now and tell us where she is!"  
  
"Oh, shit, this don't look good! Lara, run to Lucca's room and get her Mega Blast and Shockwave guns." Taban yelled. "We're going to have to defend ourselves, or they'll torture us until we tell where Lucca is."  
  
"Crap, right after I got my haircut; It'll get messed up again.Oh, well, it's for Lucca and her friends." She said and went to get the guns.  
  
"That's it! We're coming in! Fire!" The door was burned down and two demons that looked a lot like Henches came in. "You are to be executed for resisting us!"  
  
"Oh, really? Try me!" Taban said, Mega Blast in hand.  
  
"I WILL NOT SHOOT THIS DAMN THING, TABAN!" Lara said. "I refuse!"  
  
"Shot!" One demon screamed. A beam came from his mouth and was going for Lara. She dodged it, but it shot her hair, leaving a bald spot where it shot.  
  
"You, you shot my hair!!!!" Lara screamed. "I.paid.300G.for.that.you...... BASTARD!!!"  
  
"You've done it now!" Taban started laughing hysterically. Lara shot him a dirty look. One that said: "Shut up or I'll 'mistake' you for a demon!" He quit laughing and ran upstairs.  
  
Taban was listening to the gunshots and the screaming going on downstairs and wondered what Lara was doing to the demons that dared to shoot at her hair.  
  
He dared to go downstairs and was horrified by what he saw (I won't go into detail on that. Sorry folks!)  
  
"We need to use the Epoch, Lara." Taban said.  
  
"Epoch?"  
  
"Yes? It is a flying machine that leads the users to different points in time. Lucca told me about it and how she hid in a secret place. I know where it is, though." Taban explained with a smirk.  
  
"Where did she hide it?" Lara asked.  
  
"Inside her room. She put a shrinking mechanism on it."  
  
Lara and Taban took the Epoch outside and pressed a button. It immediately grew to the size of a house.  
  
"Let's go!" Lara replied.  
  
*Let us go to the End of Time to see how Marle and the others are doing..*  
  
  
  
"We must have a plan." Magus said. Some of us should search for allies, and others should stay here and hold down the fort."  
  
"Magus? How many allies will we need?" Marle asked.  
  
"Maybe just 3 or 4." Magus replied.  
  
"OK then! It's decided!" Marle yelled. "Me and Lucca will go to 1000 A.D. and find our families and bring them here!"  
  
"Too late!" yelled Taban and Lara simultaneously. "We're here!"  
  
"Mom, Dad! How did you get here?!" Lucca asked.  
  
"With the Epoch!" Taban said. Lucca was furious.  
  
"How did you know?!" Taban smirked.  
  
"Parents have a way of knowing!" he said.  
  
"Well, my dad is still at home! We have to get him!" Marle said.  
  
"Crono's mother is also at home, Miss Marle." Glenn said.  
  
"I no worry." Ayla said. "Crono bodyguard of Nowhere Man. Crono kill Nowhere man if his mom hurt. Trust. Me know Crono love his mom."  
  
"You are right, Ayla." Robo said.  
  
"Well then, let's go! Lucca, you coming?" Marle asked.  
  
"We'll be back before you can say, 'Schala!' See ya!" Lucca yelled. "Schala." said Spekkio. They weren't back. 


	6. Chapter 5: Magic Malcolm

Disclaimers: I no own Chrono Trigger, and Malcolm(new char.) is the property of Magic Malcolm.  
  
Chapter 5: Magic Malcolm  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!" Marle yelled as a Nowhere Minion(Lucca's ingenious name for Nowhere Man's lapdogs) came to attack her. That was a HUGE mistake on its part. "Ice 2!"  
  
"Uhhh, Marle, you should go into the popsicle business!!" Lucca gave a little chuckle at her corny joke.  
  
"And make. Nowhere Minion flavored popsicles??" Marle grimaced. Lucca turned pale.  
  
"Let's just find your dad before I'm filled with more disturbing thoughts." Lucca said.  
  
*At the castle..*  
  
"Daddy? Where are you??" Marle yelled.  
  
"M-Marle! Help!!" Lucca yelled. Marle looked and saw a Minion attacking Lucca.  
  
"Ice 2!" yelled Marle. However, the demon just swallowed the blast like it was candy.  
  
"Yummmmmm." it mumbled. All of a sudden, it started chanting a spell..  
  
"Shadow Dooooooooooommmmm Blaze!!!!" it yelled.  
  
"Ahhh!!!!!!" Both Marle and Lucca braced themselves for what looked like the undeniable end. But it never came, unless it was meant to be painless.  
  
"I can't take jerks like you beating up girls, especially girls this pretty." A man said. Marle and Lucca blushed at his comment.  
  
The guy looked to be about twenty. He was tall and had average weight. He had brown hair, jeans, and a blue shirt with an aqua stripe on it. He carried a blue whip.  
  
"Ohhhh, umm." The monster was nervous now. He had faced hundreds of powerful monks, and they were all murdered by him. So how could a little punk get rid of his Shadow Doom Blaze??  
  
"Now you die. Water 2!" The kid yelled.  
  
"AGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The monster fizzled into a black cloud.  
  
"Hello!" Marle greeted the guy. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name's Malcolm Alexander Phillips, but you can call me Malcolm."  
  
"I'm not done!!!!!" The monster yelled, now in the form of a hideous black dragon. "I will cast the ultimate spell!!!!!!! You won't survive!!!!"  
  
A.N. Hi! Sorry for not updating for such a long time, but it was due to my personal laziness and school that I couldn't write it. Thanks to Magic Malcolm for letting me use his character. Read his story in the Suikoden section, titled: The New Stars of Destiny. It is one of the greatest stories OF ALL TIME!! And I do love leaving the occasional cliffhangers, just to let you know. See you later! 


	7. Chapter 6: The Assassin and the Computer...

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Trigger. I made the characters in this chapter. Thus, I own them. If you want to use them, ask!  
  
A/N: This is just a chapter on the new characters, Chris and Maron (Oh and Mikiya the Computer who has no importance whatsoever.)  
  
Chapter 6: The assassin and the computer hacker  
  
"RING RING!! GOOD MORNING, CHRIS." A computerized voice said. "IT IS 5 AM! YOU MUST GET UP!"  
  
"Remind me to never fix you if you get broken, Mikiya." Chris said.  
  
Chris was average weight and height. He was 18 years old and living by himself in Porre in 2200 A.D. He was a pretty boy, different from all the other computer hackers that were short, fat, and all around nerds. He also was trained in self-defense. His weapon was a staff, passed down for over a millennium by his ancestors. It was the Holy Dragon Rod.  
  
Chris got dressed, went downstairs, 'ate' some breakfast (A capsule). And left to practice stick fighting.  
  
*Meanwhile, in a shady district in Trann Dome.*  
  
"If you bring us his head, we will pay you 50,000G." A man said.  
  
"This 'Chris Masanori'? Why do you want him killed?" Asked an assassin in a black suit covering everything except her eyes.  
  
"He hacked into our computer system, and a drug smuggling deal was. I mean, he killed a member of our organization."  
  
"Oh... It shall be done." The woman threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.  
  
*At 7:00 Porre Standard Time*  
  
"Mikiya, cook me some steak, please." A tired and sweaty Chris mumbled.  
  
"How will it be cooked??"  
  
"Medium Well."  
  
Within 5 seconds, a perfectly cooked Steak was on the table for him.  
  
"That was delicious. Thanks, Mikiya. I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Chris said as he walked up the stairs. "Good night."  
  
He fell into bed without even changing into sleep apparel.  
  
*At 3:00 Porre Standard Time.*  
  
"Chris Masanori, I presume?" The assassin was over his bed. "I am here to kill you."  
  
"Mommy, I'm too sick to go to school. Why do you wanna kill me, mommy?" Chris asked in his sleep. He looked up. "Oh, uh, h-hi." *sweatdrops*  
  
"Say goodbye." The assassin said.  
  
"Can I have some last words??"  
  
"Tch, fine, but make them quick."  
  
"HOLY DRAGON ROD!! Come!!" The Rod appeared in his hands instantly. "Now that I'm awake, we can discuss this matter further."  
  
"You are going to regret making a fool out of me!!!" The assassin said.  
  
"Holy Light!" A blast of light shot from his hands right at her. It hit her in the arm and she screamed in pain.  
  
"Magic!? No human has known it since 1000 AD! And three people out of over five million knew it! The sword fighter, Crono, Princess Marle of Guardia, and Lucca Ashtear, an inventor! How in the hell.?"  
  
"Umm, miss, there's something wrong!" Chris said, interrupting her.  
  
The world all of a sudden became gray, and the grass became gravel. Buildings became rubble.  
  
"What the.?" A paper appeared in front of the girl. She opened it and read it.  
  
In 1002 A.D.,  
  
A demon came named Miyoyuki (Nowhere Man)  
  
Princess Marle and her friends tried to stop him and her  
  
fiancé, Crono, who was possessed, from destroying the earth.  
  
However, he and his lackeys immediately killed them.  
  
I, Sturthim Redstag XIII, witnessed their execution.  
  
I am preserving this page of my diary so someday,  
  
Someone in the future can travel Back in time to stop Miyoyuki, somehow.  
  
Good luck.  
  
Sturthim Redstag XIII  
  
Written on May 4, 1002.  
  
The two had no time to ponder, because a gate appeared and swallowed them up.  
  
*At the End of Time*  
  
"Gaspar, what you do? Have evil look. No trouble or Gaspar, head go boom!" Ayla said.  
  
"I sent two extraordinary young fighters from 2200 A.D. to 1002 A.D. They could help Marle, Lucca, and their new friend, Malcolm." Gaspar said.  
  
"Mal-clom, how you say?"  
  
"Malcolm."  
  
"Maclom?"  
  
"Malcolm."  
  
"Macom?"  
  
"Malcolm."  
  
"Mallom?"  
  
"Forget it, Ayla."  
  
*In Guardia Forest In 1002 A.D.*  
  
"How did we get here?" The assassin asked.  
  
"I don't know." Chris said. "Huh, I sense something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A dark force. from the north."  
  
"I sense people are being attacked by the dark force." The assassin said.  
  
"How can you sense. unless." Maron smiled under her mask.  
  
"Yes, I have magic capabilities. It's taught in my family. I was surprised to see magic other than my own, that's why I was shocked to see you use magic."  
  
"I don't even know your name yet."  
  
"Maron. I'm 18."  
  
"Chris. Same age."  
  
"I'm taking my ninja suit off. It slows me down and I get really hot in it." Maron said.  
  
"Teleport!"  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Maron was tall, slender and a brunette. She wore jean shorts and a white tee-shirt. Picture a Rikku(from Final Fantasy X) with short, brown hair and you see Maron. She carried a dagger on her belt.  
  
"I have my Holy Dragon Rod. Let's go, Maron!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
A/N: Nothing in particular, I just want to say, "I hope you like it!" See ya!! 


	8. Chapter 7: The UnHappy Reunion, part 1

Chapter 7: The Un-Happy Reunion. part 1  
  
"Great Doom Blaster!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The demon yelled.  
  
"Marle! Lucca! Get out of here! Find your dad! I'll take him!" Malcolm said.  
  
However, they were already chanting a spell.  
  
"Antipode 3!" They yelled. It hit the demon head on, and left him frozen solid.  
  
"Come on, Malcolm! He's already thawing out!!" Lucca said. Indeed, it was thawing out very quickly. His legs were already free of the hot ice.  
  
"Right!" Malcolm started to run towards the corridor that led to the Throne Room, only to hear a girls voice that was not Marle's or Lucca's.  
  
"Stop! Don't go without us!" Maron yelled, with Chris following behind.  
  
"Who are you?" Marle asked.  
  
"I'm Chris."  
  
"and I'm Maron. We're from 2200 A.D. We got sent here by means of a Gate. The world became ruined around us, and a paper appeared in front of us when it happened. It said that you were executed for resisting Miyoyuki A.K.A. Nowhere Man."  
  
"So you came to help us! Great! That's perfect for a modification I made for the Gates! I made it so up to 6 people can go through at a time." Lucca said, proud of herself.  
  
"Ohhh!!! You must be Lucca Ashtear! Famous scientist of 1000 AD!" Chris pointed out.  
  
"I'm Marle! And this is Malcolm!" Marle said in a cheery voice that didn't suit the situation.  
  
*Meanwhile..*  
  
"Okay. Taban, you are Ice, and Lara, your magic affinity is Light!" said Spekkio. "Receive the gift of magic!"  
  
*Back to 1002 AD.*  
  
"Marle, how high are these stairs supposed to get?" Chris asked.  
  
"Miyoyuki made them longer, I think."  
  
*Ten minutes later*  
  
"Maron."  
  
"Yeah, Lucca?"  
  
"What flight of stairs is this??"  
  
"The fourteenth."  
  
"Well, when we get to twenty, tell me so I can throw up."  
  
*A half an hour later.*  
  
"Ahhh. the top at last!" Lucca said. "Huh, isn't that.?"  
  
They all looked ahead, and saw none other than. Crono?!  
  
"Crono!" Marle and Lucca yelled.  
  
"Oh. welcome. to your doom. ALL OF YOU!!! Almighty Miyoyuki! Give me power!!" Crono yelled.  
  
Crono held up his hand, and he started shaking uncontrollably. He turned black and grew a tail and horns. His body was warped into an alien-like form, his face turned the same way.  
  
"Now. you will die!!!!!!!"  
  
To be continued.  
  
A/N: Review, people! 


End file.
